


Backup Plan

by Zel (KatherinePlumber)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, it's not super angsty! just as angsty as The Play, let the Squip say fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherinePlumber/pseuds/Zel
Summary: So in The Play Michael gets squipped right before the part with Christine and I haven’t seen many people talking about that. What if the Squip pulled out all the stops?





	Backup Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Update! Appatently Michael isnt canonically squipped rip. Whatever, this is an au anyway. https://bmc-cast-answers.tumblr.com/post/161010977055

“That’s not Christine”

_Well fuck. Urge Jeremy to talk to Christine some more, telling her Squip to make her engage in a romantic conversation. Not working. Jeremy was reaching for the Mountain Dew Red. Fuck fuck fuck he couldn’t let this happen had to help Jeremy help Jeremy help._

“I love you.”

_Not working not working help Jeremy at all costs what would help Jeremy how to convince him what would he listen to_

_Michael._

_Reach out to Michael’s Squip, telling it to intervene. Don’t let the boy himself speak but use his thoughts to make it sound like he wasn’t being controlled. Lie. Help Jeremy. That’s the ultimate goal here. The other Squip complied and Michael rushed forward._

“She’ll do whatever I want?”

“JEREMY DON’T LISTEN!”

_Jeremy looked up from where he was reaching for the nearly empty bottle of Mountain Dew Red. Good. It was working. Put self on standby. The rest of this was up to Jeremy and Michael’s Squip._

“Michael? How… did you get away.”

**suspicion. make something up. make a comparison to video games. lie.**

“Dude I don’t know! It was wild. There were like 20 squipped kids holding me down and then BAM! Everything just sort of paused? I think they’re all waiting for a trigger or something? Seeing how you react to Christine? They must have forgot that this is a two player game!”

“… You’re still Michael?”

**suspicion is still there, so is hope. act slightly frustrated. help jeremy.**

“Yes, obviously I’m still Michael. You have to trust me!”

**move closer. close enough to touch him. you have compatible desires.**

“So you think they’re all paused until I finish talking to Christine?”

“I mean, that’s what it seems like.”

“So what now? There’s still a few drops left. Who should drink it? Me I guess… Michael? Are you alright?”

**lies will no longer work.**

“Don’t drink it.”

“I knew it. You aren’t Michael.”

**betrayal. redirect conversation.**

“What? Yes I am! Just. This could be good for us.”

“No! It’s not good! It’s so far from good right now!”

“The whole point of the Squip was to help you. And you could have Christine if you wanted. She’s right there. She told you she loved you.”

**likes when you do that thing with your glasses. do it. move closer.**

“Or, you could have me.”

“Michael. What the fuck…”

“Come on man, our minds are connected right now. You can’t ‘no homo’ your way out of this shit.”

**he’s silent. keep talking. touch his arm.**

“Think about it! Nobody would harass us or call us names or anything! We could just be boyfriends. The Squips are going to help you and me and everyone. **We want to help you Jeremy.** ”

**wait for response**

“Alright.”

**smile. relieved sigh**

“On one condition.”

**anything**

“Anything!”

“Drink this.”

_**ERROR** _

**Author's Note:**

> [Cross posted from tumblr.](http://azelmx.tumblr.com/post/160962096443) I had this idea floating around my head for a while but then I saw a [really good comic](http://p00rb01.tumblr.com/post/160939153780) and had to write it out! Anyway Jeremy's Squip is more in control and thinks in a stream of consciousness way while Michael's is very abrupt because Michael's Squip has been on for literally 10 seconds while Jeremy's has been on for weeks.


End file.
